


Can Plastic Love?

by Arctic4Life



Category: Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: Duck says a bad word, Fluff and Angst, Funny cowboy man gets mad, I'll add more as I go, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Swearing, maybe slowburn?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:15:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29171706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arctic4Life/pseuds/Arctic4Life
Summary: After reuniting with Bo Peep and living with the lost toys, Woody soon discovers that he might;ve made the worst mistake of his life. Will he be able to fix it?
Relationships: Bo Peep/Woody Pride, Buzz Lightyear/Woody Pride, Woody Pride & Bo Peep
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was possessed at 11 pm to write this, I don't know why. I am terribly sorry if this is horrible. Enjoy. There will be more chapters if I remember to write them

"And that's when Buzz started salsa dancing! Who knew he could dance, I sure didn't! It was hilarious," Woody turned to look at Bo, she was not laughing. The cowboy laughed nervously before continuing with his story, "Well, I guess you would have had to be there to get it...Heh.." He rubbed the back of his neck. Lately, it seemed all of his and Bo's dates had been getting static. Which was strange considering how much he liked to hear about Bo's adventures; he could listen to them all day. Was his life events just not entertaining enough for the adventurous shepherdess? No, that can't be it... Bo used to love hearing his stories. Just last week, she had him tell one to the new recruits! Maybe it was the setting? A playground littered with trash isn't very romantic, even if there is a sunset. "Sorry if I've been rambling, I bet hearing this ole' motor mouth going on and going is getting pretty boring, huh?" He forced a laugh, his shoulders shaking with the hollowness of it. His ears perked when he heard weight shifting beside him. The clinking of porcelain filled the relativity quiet night.  
Bo shook her head wildly, "That's not it at all, Woody! It's just..." she placed an expatriated hand on her head, " How do I say this without coming off as rude?"  
Woody gave her a crooked smile, "Aw c'mon Bo, I'm not a baby toy! You can tell me anything, don't even worry about sugar-coating it!" Bo tapped her wrists together; she was clearly agitated. Woody frowned, scooting closer to the porcelain woman he wrapped an arm around her. "Bo, did something happen while you were out on the field?"  
Bo jumped, startled she guffawed, "What?! No! What made you think that?"  
Woody blinked, surprised that he was wrong. He was usually so good at reading her. At least he thought he was. "I- You look so worried! What else could it be? Did the girls get in trouble? Or did Dimples just get on your nerves?"  
Bo's eyes were twitching at this point. She angrily swatted his arm away and stood up, pointing at him; she raised her voice just an octave, "It's not my friend's Woody! It's you!"  
Woody stared at her, trying to process the words that just came out of her mouth. Without thinking, he asked the only thing he could, "What?"  
Bo groaned and started pacing, "It was fun at first, I loved being caught up! I really did! The Potato Heads adopting, Jessie, and even Bonnie... But in every story, you focused on him. Even when you aren't reminiscing, you mention him! I'm getting mixed signals, Woody! Can you blame me! He pops up in all of our conversations, even when it's serious!"  
"Woah, Woah, hold it right there!" Woody picked himself up from the ground, facing Bo eye to eye. "Who is this "him" fellow you keep mentioning?"  
"Do you really not know?"  
"No! I'm just as confused as a snake in a pickle barrel!"  
Bo almost felt like laughing, how funny life can be at the worst of times. She looked the cowboy dead in the eye, "Buzz is he."  
"Buzz?" Woody laughed, " Buzz? He's the one causing this whole ruckus? Bo, you're joking, right?"  
Bo rubbed her temples; was he really this dense? "No, Woody, I'm not joking!"  
Woody threw his hands in the air, "Why are you upset bout me bringing up Buzz? He's both our friends! Isn't he?"  
"Yes, but-"  
"I mean, for god's sake, he's my best friend! It'd be wrong not to talk about him!"  
"But in every conversation?"  
"You'd be surprised by how many topics he covers! You know me and Buzz never had this issue when it was reversed."  
"This is what I'm talking about!" Bo exasperatedly gestured towards the confused sheriff.  
"What'd ya mean?"  
"Buzz this, Buzz that! Woody, I don't even talk about my best friends this much!"  
Well, that's just downright cold!"  
"Do you talk about Slink this much!"  
"I-," Woody took a moment to think. Did he talk about the slinky dog as much as did Buzz? He shook his head as if scattering the thoughts, "Is it important?"  
Bo laughed, a genuine laugh. She laughed so hard that she fell to the ground. "Oh my god!"  
Woody immediately rushed to make sure Bo didn't cack anywhere but stopped himself mid lean. "What's so funny?"  
"You really don't get it, do you?"  
"Get what!" Woody was becoming extremely upset by this entire display.   
"You're in love!"  
"Of course I am! I'm in love with you!"  
"No, you aren't."  
"Bo! Why would you say something like that?"  
Bo deadpanned, she drew Woody closer, "You're in love with Buzz."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woody is knee deep in denial, will Bo be able to help him or will he drown in his own emotions?

"Lo- Wh- Bo! What do you mean- I don't l- I don't see Buzz that way!"   
Bo stared at the floundering cowboy, when did the proud sheriff she once knew become this tantrum-throwing toddler? Woody was furious, though Bo didn't understand why. Was he that cut off from his feelings that he just couldn't recognize his obsession? She took him by the arm, her grip tight enough to cause slight pain. Woody jolted, he rolled his shoulder trying to shake Bo off but he just couldn't. "Woody," the shepherdess put on a calming tone, the same voice she used to calm her girls. Except apparently, it worked better on sheep than hard-headed country dolls.  
"I mean that's absurd! Me and Buzz, we're just buds! Just two peas in a pod! I love him... As a friend! It's perfectly normal to love your friends! Don't you love your girls? I love a lot of people, Bo!"  
"WOODY!"  
Woody shut his trap almost immediately, in all his years he had never heard Bo sound so angry. He turned to look at her, were those tears?! "I...Bo?"  
"Look, Woody, cleary you need to figure things out in that head of yours," she took a shaky breath before straightening herself. The momentary glimpse of vulnerability was gone. "I'll leave you be." She started preparing to leave.  
Woody stared at her, trying to process what Bo just said. "W-wait, what about-" He gestured towards the long-forgotten picnic, looking pitiful in the lamplight.   
Bo sighed, "We pick it up." She kneeled, leaving a spot for Woody to do the same. She started pulling down the DIY candles and the paper lanterns from the bush branches above them and placing them on the ground. She started taking off her cape and gestured for Woody to come over and help her. The duo laid down the cape and started placing the decorations into the middle. Woody felt defeated, he felt like yelling more but he already used up most of his anger. He sat down in a heap, piling all the petals he had arranged so nicely into the makeshift bag. Bo did one last scan of the area before folding the cape and slinging it over her shoulder. Woody extended a hand, wanting to help. No, wanting her to let him in. But all the shepherdess did was give him the cold shoulder. She inhaled deeply through her nose, "Goodnight Sheriff, I hope you sleep well." She spun on her heels and started a brisk walk away.  
"Bo! I-," Woody started chasing after her, stopping when she did. He smiled when she turned to look at him, but that feeling quickly went away when he saw the dreadful stink eye she was giving him. "..I'm sorry Bo," he finally said, though he didn't quite understand the reasoning behind those words. It just seemed like the best thing to say at the time, but sadly Bo picked up that it wasn't sincere. Woody looked at her, straining for a sign that she would respond. Say that this was just some silly argument and that she didn't mean any of it. That they could go back to their fairy tale ending! She took a breath, his eyes lit up and his heart grew full. This is all one big misunderstanding, say it! She shook her head and left. Woody felt his knees go weak but he was too shocked to care. Flopping onto the ground like some sort of ragdoll he felt something he hadn't felt in a long time. Hopelessness. Woody felt something surging in him, wanting to come out. His breathing faltered and his vision shook, he looked to the night sky twinkling with bright new ideas, and screamed. He screamed and screamed and screamed until the morning sun poked its head out to say hello. He sat there lifeless, hidden behind the bushes, hidden from the frolicking children who he so desperately wished to be. Humans have it easy, he thought. Their life spans are so short, so surely they don't feel this way. Useless. Broken. Not wanted. Why did Bo even give him a chance? A vintage doll doesn't deserve to live this long. "Why can't I just rot already!" he wanted to scream, but it came out as a disgusting sob. He lay there sobbing into the dirt, grabbing handfuls and dumping them onto himself. Where did things go wrong? He and Bo had a good relationship in the beginning! At the beginning before Buzz... Buzz! Buzz has to be the problem! N-no he can't be it, he's too nice to purposefully ruin anyone's life. But it all lines up so nicely...  
"Hey uh Woody, whatcha uh...Whatchya doing there?"   
Woody nearly jumped out of his skin, he scrambled to a sitting position and rubbed the dirt off as best as he could. Ducky and Bunny towered over him, both concerned. When did they get here? Woody looked around, kids were still playing on the playground. The plushies didn't just blow their cover, did they?! Oh, he looked at what the duo was holding. A tarp. They must've used that to hide, but why did they come here of all places? "Oh uh hey fellas! Didn't uh... Didn't see you there!" he laughed nervously.  
Bunny frowned, "Probably cause there's dirt in yo ears."  
Ducky nodded in agreement, "And in his eyes, don't forget the eyes!"  
"Oh right, dirt there too."  
Woody held back a groan, why did it have to be these two to find him? Especially like this! He stood up, fixing his hat and putting on his signature go at 'em attitude. "What can I help ya'll with?"  
Ducky and Bunny shared a look before saying in unison, "You."  
Woody was visibly caught off guard, he stumbled across his next words, "Help me? I'm, I'm fine! Why wouldn't I be?"  
"We're not dumb cowman, giggle girl told us that'd you be here if you weren't in the store," Ducky stated matter of factly.  
Giggles? That rat! Bo must have told her what happened last night and the little chatterbox couldn't keep her mouth shut. Woody's laughed it off, "Oh that Giggles! I'm fine, I swear!"  
"Boy, you covered in dirt you are not "fine"!" Ducky placed a wing on his side, nodding his head to emphasize the word fine.  
Bunny took a step closer to Woddy, "Giggles didn't tell us much, just that you'd be here."  
Woody felt a weight go off his chest, he sighed in relief, "Phew- Uh I mean, not that there would be much to tell! I just wanted to sleep underneath the stars!"  
"In dirt?"  
"Yes! I love dirt, haha," Woody averted the plushies gaze, he patted the ground, "It's so soft and warm! ANd you know what, this is stupid. I just didn't want to sleep in store last night. Happy?"  
Bunny frowned, "Did the snake in your boot bite you or something?"  
"What?"  
"He's asking why you acting so mad!" Ducky exclaimed, "I wanna know too! Everybody has been acting so weird! Giggles refuses to chit hat and Bo has been off her game ALL morning!"  
"What does any of that have to do with me!"  
"We didn't accuse you?" Bunny tilted his head and Ducky squinted.  
"I uh.." Woody started pulling on his fingers, if he could sweat he would be. "I just.."  
"You know what's going on, don't you Woody?" Bunny was coming close to connecting the pieces, his eyes widened. He gasped. Woody prepared for the worst, sinking into himself. "Are you and Bo getting hitched?!"  
"What!?" Both Woody and Ducky shouted, though not too loudly as they didn't want to alert the kids to their whereabouts.  
"It makes sense! Everybody is nervous about their wedding day!"  
Ducky nodded, "Hey yeah! That does make sense!" He gave glared at Woody, "Huh the best men are the last ones to know."  
Woody didn't want them knowing about the fight, that was too personal, but a wedding? That was just too much! "Look fellas, me and Bo are not getting hitched! With the way things are going, I doubt that there's even a future chance of that happening!"  
"Huh? Aw, that's disappointing. Wait- What do you mean by "there being no future chance"?" Bunny said, confusion on his face. Ducky sat next to his plush friend, rolling his wings to signify Woody to continue.  
Woody silently cursed, there was no way to get out of this one. "I 'n Bo got into a fight last night.."  
"Oh! Couples get into fights all the time, I wouldn't worry," Ducky chuckled, he jabbed Bunny in the side, "COuples, always thinking everything is the end of the world am I right?"  
Bunny threw his head back and laughed wildly, a bit much for the stupid joke Woody thought. "It wasn't a normal fight!" He protested.  
The duo stopped laughing, the atmosphere seemed to get a little more serious. Bunny began slowly, almost as if comforting a child, "She didn't hit you, did she?"  
"What? Oh lord no!"  
The two let out a sigh of relief, Bunny wiped fake sweat from his brow, "Ok good that a relief cause I was gonna-"  
"We broke up, I think.."  
"YOU BROKE UP?" Ducky stood up suddenly, Bunny still sat on the ground dumbfounded.   
"What do you mean by you think?"  
"I- It's confusing!"  
"I bet it's not! Spill the deets mister!" Ducky sat by Woody's feet, looking up inspectingly.  
Woody rubbed his temple, "She thinks I love someone else!"  
"Woah really?" Bunny looked almost shocked, "Who?"  
"Yea who?"  
"I don't want to say!"  
"If you're going to be that way we're just going to have to guess!" Ducky cheekily smiled at Woody. "Alright Bunny, let the guessing begin!"  
"Giggles?"  
"No."  
"Uh, the motorcycle guy?"  
"No, it's not Duke."  
"Hmm, that fork guy you were with?"  
"No."  
"Gabby?"  
"Of course not!!"  
Bunny and Ducky laughed at Woody's red face. "Oh man, you're so upset!" Ducky wiped a tear from his eye.   
"Want to continue?" Bunny had the worst grin on his face, but Ducky's was far more devious. "You don't even have to ask my brotha!"  
And on the games went, the two nearly named every single toy in and out of the carnival. "How can it be none of these?" Bunny sighed, mentally exhausted from trying to remember everyone's name.   
Ducky rubbed his eyes and looked around, it was already starting to get dark, "How long have we been doing this?"  
Woody was by now sitting on the ground, "Hours. Can you stop now?"  
"No, we aren't stopping until we find out who it is!"  
"Yea! We'll make names if we have to," Ducky plopped down, his wings crossed in defiance.  
"Snorklebutt!"  
"Hamster Rat!"  
"Astronaut Barbie!"  
"Booboo pants!"  
"Uhh, Monkey Head!"  
Woody clasped his ears, "Stop! Fine, I'll tell you who it is if you promise to shut up!"  
Ducky and Bunny high fived each other before scooting in closer, eager to hear who supposedly captured Woody's heart.  
Woody murmured out the name, it was above a whisper. Did he want these two to know? He could tell them a fake name, but then rumors may spread. And who knows, a toy with that name could appear out of nowhere! Things would go haywire!  
Ducky frowned, "Louder for the people in the back please!"  
Woody sighed, "It's Buzz."  
Ducky and Bunny's mouths flew open, "The astronaut himbo?!"  
"Yes, the astronaut himb- Whats a himbo?"  
"That's not important, you're in love with the hunky space dude?" Ducky started pacing, "Oh man no wonder Bo's mad!"  
"I'm not in love with him! Bo just thinks I am, for some reason," Woody huffed and crossed his arms.  
Bunny shrugged, "Sure thing buddy, so tell me. You think your space boy is hot?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Sorry for the change in quality, there will be a lot of that unforuantly..


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woody takes things too far

Woody felt himself heating up, he was just frustrated, not embarrassed- Right? "Of course he's attractive, he was made to be that way! Anyone would say he was "hot"," Woody felt himself fumbling, which only caused him to want to get rid of the two plushies more.   
Ducky smirked, "Ohoho, sure it's the molding that makes him hot."  
Woody sucked in sharply through his teeth, "That is exactly it." He stiffened up when Bunny put an arm around his waist. Bunny gave him a smug look, a very prestigious smug look which caused Woody to lose it. He roughly pushed the stuffed rabbit off of him, causing him to fall over. His voice raised to a shout, "Did you just come here to mock me?"  
Bunny backed off, something was behind his eyes. Something Woody couldn't determine, nobody has ever looked at him like that. Whatever it was made Woody uneasy, and Bunny as well. The plushie laughed nervously, "No, of course not! We-we.." Ducky placed a wing on his buddy's arm, calming him down enough to continue. "We just wanted to check up on you, y'know to make sure you were ok!"  
Ducky nodded, "Yea, like friends do, but obviously you're not looking for support."  
Woody blinked, "What?" He furrowed his brows, "Support?" He shook his fists, "Support!? All you did was annoy me! There was no help, help would be getting Bo to realize I'm in love with her and not Buzz!"  
Both plushies took a step back, they hadn't seen the toy blow up like this before. It was...Frightening... Bunny clenched his jaw and through the tears pricking at his eyes from fright he shouted back, "You're never gonna go anywhere if you don't accept what's in there!" He patted his fluffy chest where a heart would be if he had one. Woody faltered, why did it come to this? A verbal fight... He didn't want this, but they did. They came for a fight! Oh, they just hated him, only wanting to mock him! They weren't his friends, they were enemies! The bandits to the sheriff!   
Woody spat on the ground, "You don't know anything about love! You both have been tied up for too long! I think all the fluff has gone to your head," Woody snarled, though he immediately regretted it after he saw their faces. This wasn't the unknown emotion from before. This was something he knew well. He rubbed the back of his neck, "Guys I didn't mean it! Hah c'mon on! It was just the spur of the moment, nothing else to it!"  
Ducky shook his head gravely taking a very distraught bunny by the paw he said his final remark. "Fuck off Woody."   
Bunny softly gasped, and even Ducky seemed slightly surprised that he had sworn as well. Woody, though, was shaken the hardest. He was utterly flabbergasted. How could such a nice kid's toy say something so foul? And at him! He was Sherriff Woody for Pete's sake! How dare he say something like that! How dare he- oh he's gone. So was Bunny, and the tarp they had taken to disguise themselves now useless in the moonlight. Woody plopped back down on the dirt that was now becoming mud from the fat splashes of rain breaking down on the playground. Defeated he wrung his hands viciously, not even stopping when he started to smell smoke. "Dang nabbit...Dang nabbit, dang gosh durn it!" Woody felt a sob tear at his throat again. Why was he like this? He was so level headed, so brave! When was he all of those things? Why before...Before who? Who took away his dignity? Who caused him to become this way? Was it Buzz? No...It couldn't be him, everybody even remarked how much nicer Woody was when Buzz came along! So who? Woody was interrupted by his thoughts when he felt his legs getting cold and wet. He looked down to see his reflection. Woody jumped, confused at first until he looked around and finally noticed the rainstorm that was brewing around him. How long had he been in thought? He stared down into the puddle, hoping to get some sort of comfort in his reflection but all he was met with was the hollow husk of a great man. Before he even knew what was happening Woody's fist smashed the watery version of himself with a giant splash. The water hit him in the face, soaking him even more. He begrudgingly tried to ipe it off with his already wet clothes. Discouraged he laid limp on the muddy ground. "If it's not Buzz, who is it?" He looked up to see thousands upon thousands of reflections of himself. Dewdrops. He closed his eyes, "There now I can think better." He tried to visualize the culprit behind ruining him. It wasn't Rex, he's too dumb to plan something this evil. Mr. Potatohead was a good suspect but he's a family man now! Slinky was his first best friend, no way it could be him! Jessie didn't seem to hate him...Who did that leave? Then it hit him. The flowery smell of her dress hitting him like a train. It has to be Bo. Of course! Woody jumped up, giving himself a pat on the back for figuring it out. Bo only pretended to like him because she secretly wanted to cause his downfall! That's why she left him, to make him vulnerable and putty in her arms when she returned! "I became too independent for her! That's why she's pulling this Buzz stuff," Woody exclaimed, giddy like a child is on Christmas morning. He rubbed his slippery hands together, scheming. "Now just to get her back- EEP" A clap of thunder scared him out of evil mode. "Ah, first I should probably find shelter." He scanned the area. Under a tree? No. Metal swingset? Definitely not. He sighed in defeat. Back to the store, it is then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short- sorry! Maybe I'll type more tomorrow! Who knows


End file.
